Winged Demiwizards
by otakuintheimpala
Summary: You know Draco, Luna, and Neville as wizards, but, what if, they are way more than that? What if the kids we know from Hogwarts aren't even the real Draco, Luna, and Neville? R&R! Percabeth, Fax, Neville/Luna, maybe other pairings not sure yet! HP/PJO/MR crossover
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know, I should probably finish my other story before I start new one, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it! So enjoy! **

**Song I'm listening to: Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

**Disclaimer- In no way, do I own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Maximum Ride. If I did, I would be the Queen of Fiction, MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

Third Person POV

When it comes to Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy, everyone thought that they knew their story. That they were normal wizard kids. Well, as normal as being a wizard can be. Everyone thought that their "mothers" were their real mothers. Everyone thought that Neville and Luna were Draco's enemies. Everyone, even their families, thought that Neville, Luna, and Draco were the _real_ Neville, Luna, and Draco.

But they are as far from the truth as they could possibly be. If you go back to the beginning, you'll find the truth. This is their story. The _true _story of their lives.

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

On June 5th,1980, a newborn baby boy in a golden cradle floated down from the sky and landed on the doorstep of Lucius Malfoy's house. This boy, was Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. Then, on July 30th,1980, another baby boy landed on the doorstep of Frank Longbottom. This was Neville Longbottom, Frank's son. Finally, on August 16th,1981, the same thing happened to Xenophilius Lovegood. This time though, the baby was a girl, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius' daughter.

As they slept, their fathers and stepmothers watched them, having no idea that before the children turned three, they would be taken away.

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

On the eve of, January 16th, 1983, tragedy struck.

Draco and Neville were about two and a half, while Luna was one and a half. They were all sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Suddenly, two men in white coats crept into each of their bedrooms. In each pair of men, one was carrying an exact clone of the real child in the crib. Very quietly, without waking up any of the kids, one man in each pair lifted the kids gently out of the cribs, and took off out of the windows. The other man in each pair placed the clones in their respective cribs, then followed the other man. Each pair of men took their respective child and drove from the different houses to the airport. Once there, they met together in one big group and boarded their private jet.

Thirteen hours later, the private jet landed in Furnace Creek Airport located within Death Valley National Park. The kids were still asleep due to a sleep serum fed to them when they woke up, crying, on the jet. The men brought the kids to a secret lab in the shadows of Death Valley. Then they started the testing...

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

The next day, after a lot of experimenting, operating, and crying, the now-winged-kids were put into separate dog crates in a room with three two and a half year-olds. The three kids that were already in the room had wings, too! All of their wings were different colors. Neville had dark brown wings with green feathers sprinkled throughout them. Draco had Gray wings with royal blue feathers sprinkled throughout them. Luna had Gray wings with yellow feathers sprinkled throughout them.

The other three kids had more normal colors. They looked more like bird wings than the trio. ******(A/N: I'm gonna call Draco, Neville, and Luna the trio from now on. :P) **The dirty blonde haired girl had wings with three stripes they went brown, then ivory, and then white. The black haired boy had black wings that looked purple in some spots, and the strawberry blonde haired boy had white wings with spots of gray.

The two groups of kids ended up being great friends. They braved the horrors of the school together. They formed a flock, a family. And their flock grew and grew as more bird kids were put into their room. When the bird kids stopped coming, they had a flock of nine.

The three that were added into the flock had wings that were more similar to birds, as well. The oldest of the younger three had mocha wings to match her mocha colored skin and chocolate brown hair. The other two were brother and sister, the brother being two years older. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pure white wings.

Unlike the Trio, the other kids did not know their real names, so they had to make up their own. In the order that they were mentioned, their names were: Maximum Ride (or Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

After years of living through a nightmare, they were finally able to escape. When the Draco, Neville, Max, Fang, and Iggy were 7, a whitecoat named Jeb, broke them out of the School. He took them to an E-shaped house in Colorado, and took care of them. Until one day, when Draco and Neville were 11, and Luna was 10. They were forced to leave their family. Again...

**Hope you liked it! I know that Max, Fang, and Iggy weren't born yet, but I'm changing it around so that they were born in 1980. Also, no ****one knows what Luna's birth date is, so I used the birth date of the actress that played her. Neville and Draco's are right, though.**

**Song I'm listening to: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton **

**Please review! **

**~Winged Demiwizard**


	2. Chapter One: Shocking Revelations

**Hi! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated! School was really hectic and I got obsessed with anime, manga, tumblr, and SuperWhoLock. Once again I'm super sorry and I'll post more often. I don't feel like writing much of an authors note after that apology so I'll just do this one review response then go.**

******Fantasybookworm2012: Hehe...yeah, I meant to do that, I'll fix it!**

******Oh, two things I should point out. One, Draco, Neville, and Luna will be OOC. They will still have certain qualities from their canon personalities, but since they were raised by different people, in different environments, their personalities will be different. And two, this chapter is set a few months after Jeb left.**

******Song I'm listening to: Raised By Wolves by Falling in Reverse **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Apollo, will you do the honors?**

**Apollo: Sure!**

**_Author owns nothing,_**

**_She only owns the plot line,_**

**_I am so hot._**

**Me: That last line was 4 syllables. And it had nothing to do with the rest of the haiku.**

**Apollo: It was?...Oh.**

**_Until one day, when Draco and Neville were 11, and Luna was 10. They were forced to leave their family. Again..._**

Third Person POV

That day started out like any other summer day with the Flock. It was a warm, sunny day, the big white clouds that looked like fluffy cotton balls drifting through the air setting a peaceful light on the world. No one expected that it would turn into one of the gloomiest days the Flock had experienced.

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

This particular summer day started with Iggy, who is blind, making the Flock's favorite breakfast food. Bacon. He also made eggs, pancakes, and toast, but the bird kids didn't care as much about those when there was bacon on the line. Iggy had made about a hundred pieces of bacon to satisfy the need for the extreme hunger the bird kids possessed.

He set aside 15 for himself and put the hulking plates of eggs and towering stacks of pancakes on the table with the bacon and toast just as the rest of the Flock came in the kitchen.

"BACON!" Gazzy yelled as he ran to get the delicious strips of meat. The only person who wasn't scrambling to get to the bacon was Fang, but everyone knew to save at least ten pieces for him or you'd best fear his silent wrath.

By the time they had all gotten their food and eaten it, the table was clear of food.

After breakfast, they went outside to fly.

Max, Fang, Iggy, Draco, and Neville, being the oldest at eleven years old each, were the best fliers. Luna, who was only a year younger than them, was an excellent flier as well. Nudge, who was eight, and Gazzy, who was six, were good fliers but their wings weren't fully grown yet so they still had a while to go before they were as good as the older kids. The youngest of them all, Angel, who was only four, had only just started to fly. Her wings had just reached the point in growth when they were capable of flight. She was still unsteady, so one of the other flock members had to help her.

Today that person was Max, so she helped Angel get into the air and then jumped into the air with her. They glided slowly as the rest of the Flock took off into the air.

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

"It's a beautiful day." Luna said, a few hours later, in her slightly dreamy voice. Don't let her dreamy nature fool you, though. She is extremely smart and she can kick some serious Eraser butt. The only other person in the Flock that matches her level of intelligence is Draco.

That's not the only similarity the Flock has noticed between Draco and Luna. They are both blonde and they have gray eyes. They are also great strategists. The others had been suspecting that they are siblings for awhile, but Draco, who could remember some things from before the school said that he would have remembered Luna when they pointed it out.

They are also similar to Neville in the fact that all three of them are dyslexic and have ADHD. They found out about the ADHD when Jeb still lived with them. They are also great fighters. They can beat everyone in the flock in a sparring match.

Fang is like them, as well. He has dyslexia, ADHD and is a great fighter. But unlike them, Fang is able to control his ADHD for some unknown reason. The Flock thinks it might be something that the School did.

But back to flying.

"Yeah it is." Neville said agreeing with Luna's earlier statement. The rest of the Flock nodded and murmured their agreement. Draco, however, was suspicious.

_It seems almost _too_ nice._ He thought to himself. _I have a bad feeling about today._

"Why?" Angel asked, out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her.

"Why what, Angel?" Max asked, curious as to what there was to be wondering about when no one had said anything.

"Draco said he had a bad feeling about today." She replied, not sure why everyone was looking at her funny. Draco, who was on the other side of the formation they were flying in, looked at her, shocked. He hadn't said that out loud, had he?

The rest of the Flock looked at Draco than back at Angel. Well, Iggy didn't look. He just turned his head in their directions.

"Draco didn't say anything." Gazzy, who was near Draco, spoke up.

"Yes he did." Angel retorted. "I heard him."

"I didn't say anything." Draco said quietly. "But I thought it." Draco had put two and two together and was a little scared. How did Angel read his mind?

Luna was the first to digest what Draco had said and decided to test his theory. _Angel, can you hear me?_ She thought.

"Yes, I can hear you." Angel answered. Everyone, except for Luna, looked at Angel, confused.

"Luna asked if I could hear her." They looked at Luna.

"I was testing Draco's theory." She replied to their questioning looks. "I thought that question to she if she could hear me and she did. It looks like Angel is a mind reader." Everyone went silent.

And then Nudge spoke up. "WOAH, Angel's a mind reader?! That is SO cool! Can you hear what I'm thinking? Of course you can, you can read minds! That is so awesome! Do you think the rest of us will get powers too?! Can we all read minds? Let me try. Nope, nothing. I wanna have powers. That would so cool! I want to-" She was cut off by a hand. A wincing Iggy's hand, to be precise.

"Thank you Iggy." Neville said.

"No problem. My ears were starting to hurt." Iggy said, taking his hand off and rubbing his right ear.

"Nudge did have a good point, though." Draco pointed out. "Will we all develop powers?"

Neville looked sheepish. "Um, I kind of already have a power." The Flock looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Fang, who had been quiet the entire thing, asked, "What is it?"

Neville snapped his head over to look at Fang, surprised he had spoken. "I can control plants."

"Control Plants? How?" Gazzy asked.

"Like this." Neville replied. Then he raised his hand and a small patch of the grass they had landed grew until it was a foot tall. Neville lowered his hand and the grass shrunk back to it's normal size. The rest of the Flock was quiet for a few minutes.

"Wow." Angel said, awestruck. Neville looked at her, puzzled.

"Wait. Wouldn't you know that I could do that since you can read my mind?"

"No. It's weird. I can read part of your mind but another part of it is blocked. I had no idea because the power must be in the blocked area." Angel said, just as confused as he was.

Max narrowed her eyes. "Is it like that for everyone else?" Angel concentrated and tried to read everyone's mind.

Angel snapped out of her concentration. "No. But it is the same for Draco, Luna, and Fang." The Flock looked at Draco, Luna, and Fang.

Iggy cocked his head to the side as he "looked" at them. "Do you guys have powers?"

Draco answered first. "Not that I know of. Luna?"

"No, I don't have any." She answered. Everyone was pretty confused at this point. None of them understood why and how this was happening. Finally they asked Fang.

"I can blend into shadows." He said. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. They always thought he was just hard to see in the dark because of his dark hair and clothing.

For once, Nudge, understanding that it wasn't an appropriate time, didn't go motormouth when she spoke. "Do you think the School did something to their brains that they didn't do to us?"

Draco blinked then looked thoughtful. "Well, we are the only ones that remembered our names and had memories from before the School. They might have tried to block those memories but were unsuccessful. I don't know about Fang though."

The other bird kids nodded their agreement.

"It's possible." Max said. "The School probably wouldn't have wanted you to remember anything, even if it was only your names. Fang could have been the one that they tested the procedure on to see if it would work."

They would have continued their conversation, but the ground started shaking. At first they thought it was an earthquake, but the shaking kept starting and stopping. It felt like something huge was walking towards them.

And indeed, that's what it was.

The bird kids got into their battle stances. But they needn't have done that because when the monster got closer, they saw a teenager, probably 15 or 16, came and stabbed it in the back. The monster _disintegrated._

The Flock quickly pulled in their wings before the teen saw them, Fang tapping Iggy on the hand twice to let him know to do just that. Just in time too, because the teenager turned around at that time.

He had wild blond hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed and gray eyes, like Draco and Luna. He was wearing an orange shirt that said something in Greek that only Draco, Neville, Luna, and Fang could read. It said Camp Half Blood and it had a picture of a Pegasus under the words. He was wearing khaki shorts and gray sneakers, as well.

He looked at the Flock and said, "Lets get inside guys. More will be coming soon." Max looked at Angel and asked her in her head to use her new found powers to check and see if he was an enemy.

_He's fine. But I can't read part of his mind like the others._ Angel replied through their minds.

_Really?_ Max looked at the teenager. _Well lets see what this guy wants._

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

"I'm here because I'm looking for some people." The guy, who had introduced himself as John, was just starting to explain why he was here. John paused. "Before I continue, were you all able to see the monster that was coming towards you?" Everyone looked confused, but they nodded anyway. "Okay, good. I'll tell you the story."

"I am a demigod-"

"Demigod? You mean like half god, half human?" Draco said. "I thought they were myths."

"Well, we are most definitely real. I am a son of Athena. I live at Camp Half Blood in Long Island, New York. Camp Half Blood is a camp for demigods. Anyway, back to why I am here. Eight and a half years ago, three demigods, two boys and one girl, were taken from their homes in England. Two of them were two and a half and the third was one and a half. One of the boys was a son of Athena and the girl was a daughter of Athena. The other boy was a son of Demeter.

"These demigods were unable to be tracked until four years ago. That is why I'm here. After years of tracking, we were finally able to latch onto the demigods trail. Camp Half Blood sent me on a quest to follow it and it led me here, to this house. This means that three of you are the lost demigods." He concluded.

"Do...do you know their names?" Neville asked, shocked by what he had just heard.

"Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

******H****ope you liked it! I'd like to get to at least 5 reviews, please! I will be updating faster and more often. **

**John is my OC. He's 15, is a son of Athena and he's a pretty easy going guy. He is extremely smart, probably one of the smartest children of ****Athena at Camp Half Blood. He hates when people act dimwitted when they're actually smart and he always corrects people on their spelling and grammar. But otherwise, he's laid back. **

**Also, I'd suggest reading my other fic because this is going to be a kind of spin off of that. For those that have already read the chapters I've posted, in this, the point when the Flock gets to camp in Demigods? What the Heck are Demigods? is when they will get there in this story and reunite with Draco, Neville, and Luna. But Draco, Neville and Luna will have no part in DwtHaD, got it? **

**Song I'm listening to (and crying about): Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas**

**If you have any FanFic recommendations, I would love them. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Kingdom Hearts, Ouran High School Host Club, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Vampire Knight, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Homestuck, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock, please. Also, crossover stories with those fandoms in them. Please, please, pleeeaaasssee, send them in!**

**Please review! **

**~Otakuintheimpala**


	3. Chapter Two: Leaving

******That last chapter was the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. It was also the first one with a title, yay! I'm hoping to make this one just as long, so cross your fingers for me! I hope you like it! I kinda depressed myself writing it.**

******Also, the trio=Draco, Neville and Luna.**

******Song I'm listening to: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco**

**Disclaimer: Three different book series written by three different people, how could I have written all of them? I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Third Person POV**

_**Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.**_

The names spoken by John reverberated through all of the Flock member's minds, especially the aforementioned people. They had always known they were different since they could remember their true names and had memories from before the School, but they had never expected this. This...this was crazy. ******(A/N: Wait til they find out they're magical too! xD)**

They must have looked pretty shocked- even Fang locked shocked and that's saying something- because John said, "Guys? I know this must be pretty shocking but I need to know, am I right? Are three of you named Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood?"

They were too flabbergasted and scared to speak, so the trio just slowly raised their hands.

John looked over at them. They looked significantly shocked and scared. He felt for them. This was a huge bombshell to drop on them out of nowhere, but it needed to be done. These three were powerful and important.

He nodded in their direction to let them know to lower their hands. But before he had the chance to speak, Luna spoke up.

"What does this mean for us?" She voiced what everyone was thinking, her dreamy voice going serious. They were all afraid of the answer that John would give.

"Well, you'll come with me to Camp Half Blood, of course." He said with a smile, though it was forced. He didn't like having to take these three kids away from their family, but they were needed to fulfill the prophecy. "Now that the monsters know the lost demigods are back, there will be many more and they will be stronger than the one you saw today. You need to come to Camp so you can learn how to fight them or you'll get killed in the process."

There was a short silence while they took that information in. Then Neville asked, his voice hoarse, "If we go with you, will everyone else be safe from the monsters? They won't be bothered at all?" John nodded.

"Not at all."

The members of the trio looked at each other, all reaching the same decision. "We'll go." Draco declared confidently, although his voice was layered with doubt.

"But- you can't!" Nudge yelled. "We can't live without you guys! You're our family!" Her eyes were slowly filling with tears, while the rest of the flock nodded in agreement. Max pulled Angel-who was starting to sniffle-next to her, comfortingly.

"We don't want to leave either." Draco said, his voice starting to shake. "But we can't stay here knowing that you guys could get hurt because we didn't leave."

"So is this it? Are we never going to see you again?" Max asked, being uncharacteristically emotional. She had grown up with the trio, granted their childhood wasn't very great but they were still family and family stuck together, no matter what.

"I don't know. I hope not." Neville replied sadly. He hated this. He didn't want to leave the only family- besides the few fleeting memories he had of his parents- he'd known. They weren't just his family, they were his friends, and he couldn't imagine his life without them.

As John watched this scene unfold, he realized just how mature these kids were for their age. The three demigods were only ten and eleven and they handled this decision better than most adults. So were the rest of the kids. While he was thinking of this, John wondered why these kids were living all alone in the mountains. Where were their parents?

By now, all of the Flock members were showing various levels of sadness. Nudge was quietly sobbing into her hands, while Iggy rubbed her back, his clear blue eyes filling with small, unshed tears. Angel had turned her head and was crying into Max's shirt, while Max hugged Angel to her with a sad expression on her face. Gazzy was trying to be strong, but he was failing as small, almost unnoticeable tears rolled down his face. Fang was showing how sad he was by expressing even less emotion than he normally did, which is to say his face was devoid of any emotions whatsoever.

Neville noticed that Luna's eyes were starting to water and he pulled her to him in a hug. Luna buried her head into his chest and cried silently. Neville's own eyes got misty as he hugged her. Draco noticed this and went and sat down next to Neville, patting his shoulder in comfort. Draco seemed to be the most collected about this but if you looked close enough, you could see his resolve slowly starting to disintegrate.

"When are we-" Draco slightly choked up. "-leaving?"

"We can leave in the morning, since it is too dark to leave now." John responded sadly. That made everyone but John look out the window. They hadn't realized how long they had been sitting there.

Iggy wiped the still unshed tears from his eyes. "Well, no sense crying about it. I'll make you the best dinner you've ever eaten, and in the morning, I'm making bacon and waffles." He said, trying to lighten the mood. It got weak laughs out of most of the Flock and Luna, Angel, and Nudge had stopped crying and were wiping the tears out of their eyes. They all stood up following Iggy into the kitchen. Max hung back to talk to John.

"We have an extra bedroom that you can stay in and we have enough food for an extra person." Max told him. John looked surprised that she was being nice to him, even though he had to take a third of her family away. Max noticed his surprised look and rolled her eyes. "Look, we don't blame you. We understand that you were told to do this and that you don't actually want to. You also saved our lives." John smiled at her.

"Thank you. I really do hate having to do this. I had almost hoped that they didn't have any family other than each other so that I wouldn't have to pull them away from said family." John said regretfully. "I'm glad they do have this family, though. Especially since Draco and Luna are my half siblings. Thank you for being there for them."

Max waved it off. "We grew up together. What else were we supposed to do?"

By then, they had reached the kitchen and could smell the heavenly aroma that was Iggy's cooking.

_~Don't mind me. I'm just a line break.~_

When morning rolled around, Draco wished it hadn't. He may not have seemed that upset the night before but he was. He hated having to leave his family, even if it meant they wouldn't be attacked. It sucked, but they had to go. They couldn't risk the rest of the Flock getting hurt just because they didn't want to leave. _It's better this way._ Draco thought to himself. _I hope._

He packed his few belongings into a duffel bag he had found. He picked up the bag and left his room. As he walked out, he saw Neville and Luna come out of their rooms with similar bags. They looked at each other and took a collective deep breath. This was it. They were leaving. Hopefully not for good.

******Did you like it? I know, it was kinda sad. Don't worry, though! The rest of the Flock will be back later on and there will be a cheerful reunion. **

******Also, I'd like to mention the I kind of imagine John as a young John Watson from Sherlock, before he became an army doctor. (He's not supposed to be, it's just my mental image.)**

**Again, I'd suggest reading my other fic because this is going to be a kind of spin off of that. **

**Song I'm listening to: Death Valley by Fall Out Boy**

**Please review! **

**~Otakuintheimpala**


End file.
